


Thorin's Sister

by missauburnleaf



Series: The Queen and her Consort [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "Bilbo couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to her, not only because she resembled Thorin, but also because she was different..."





	Thorin's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Again a short fic about how Bilbo and Dís got together, this time from Bilbo's PoV.  
> Enjoy!

" _You're no longer human_  
_You're an insatiable hole._  
_You wanna bury your face forever_  
_In the navel of her soul_ "

(Jewel, _Last Dance Rodeo_ )

 

As soon as Bilbo heard that Thorin's sister had arrived, he felt the sudden urge to talk to this dwarrowdam, to share some stories from the quest about Fíli and Kíli and Thorin, to share in her grief about their demise.

When he stood in front of the door Balin had explained to be her rooms, he could hear noises coming from inside; it sounded as if a fight was going on with things crashing and sobs and screams.

Bilbo frowned; was someone attacking the princess?

He gathered all his courage and knocked.

The sounds seized, so Bilbo knocked again, louder this time.

Almost immediately the door was opened and Bilbo came face to face with a female version of Thorin; the same light blue eyes, the same dark, wavy hair, yet much much longer (almost as long as that of the redhaired elf Kíli had fancied), the same aristrocratic nose, blue tunic, dark grey breeches, heavy boots, chainmail, a fur-lined vest.

However, Bilbo noticed also some differences; although Thorin had been rather handsome and - aside from his nephews - one of the best-looking dwarves Bilbo had ever seen, this dwarrowdam's facial features were finer (rather like a mixture between Fíli's and Kíli's features), her lips fuller, her build slimmer (except for her big bust which was _definitely_ different from Thorin's chest), there was no beard on her face, just short-cropped sideburns, and she was not as tall as her brother (though still taller than Bilbo).

He couldn't deny the fact that this dwarrowdam was beautiful.

"So... you are the hobbit!" she suddenly said, crossing her arms in front of her enormous breasts, scowling down at him and Bilbo had a déjà vu; the whole situation reminded him of his first encouner with Thorin Oakenshield, a life-time ago in Bag End.

"Yes... Bilbo Baggins, at your service, my lady," Bilbo answered, remembering his manners, even bowing slightly since he had no idea how else to show a dwarrowdam of her status his respect.

Apparently, this gesture impressed her because she smiled at him, although it was a sad smile, introducing herself.

They talked a little bit about Thorin and his character traits and Bilbo had the feeling that she knew, that Thorin's sister knew that he and Thorin had been lovers, despite their being very discrete in order to avoid rumours and gossip among the company, and he started to feel uncomfortable under the intense gaze of her light blue eyes, so similar to Thorin's, so that he was actually relieved when Dís invited Bilbo into her chambers.

Maybe he would offer to make some tea (he had a special recipe, adding a piece of ginger root to the tea leaves, which made the brew spicier) and they could talk some more.

However, it appeard that this was not what Dís had on her mind.

As soon as she closed the door behing them, she grabbed him by the lapels of his new coat so that he had to stand on his tiptoes while pressing her mouth against his, even licking at the seam of his lips, begging for entrance.

Bilbo drew back in shock. This was highly inappropriate, especially when she was well aware that he and her brother had been lovers!

But Bilbo had to admit that it had felt way too good when she had kissed him, her lips so warm and soft, tasting of something sweet and spicy, and her body had been so warm, leaving a tingling sensation in his lower belly and leading to his blood rushing straight to his groin.

This was wrong, even though Dís had thought that he had come to her for simply this reason, to find some comfort in the arms of the dwarrowdam who looked so similar to his dead lover.

Yet Bilbo couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to her, not only because she _resembled_ Thorin, but also because she was _different_.

Her scent, close to Thorin's but milder, sweeter, was intoxicating, her beauty, so different from what he had been taught was beautiful in a female in the eyes of his people, was overwhelming and Bilbo couldn't deny the fact that he craved her touch and some comfort after he had lost the person he had loved, having been in love for the first time in his life.

So he gave in to his weakness when she kissed him again, even starting to undress him while pulling him towards her bed.

Bilbo involuntarily whispered his dead lover's name, almost as if asking him for forgiveness for what he was about to do and with Thorin's little sister no less (and Bilbo remembered how protective and fond Thorin had been of Dís whenever she had been the topic of conversation, declaring that he would make her Queen under the Mountain as soon as they had reclaimed Erebor, no matter what others might say or think about it).

And then they were finally lying on her bed, completely naked, kissing and touching, and Bilbo had to confess to her that he had never done anything like this before, feeling his cheeks burning with embarassment.

But instead of laughing at him or throwing him out, Dís just bestowed a fond smile on him, cupping his cheek while declaring, "Well, then I'm very honoured to be your first!", before guiding him, showing him, teaching him, what it was like to be intimate with a female.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
